What really is Fun
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Velma finds out what fun really is. *been edited*


What really is Fun.

* * *

Okay, I have got this idea for a story, yay me. Okay, what really is fun, sometimes it takes a little something to happen just to find out what life really is, or could be. So, yeah, I hope to base a story on the gang about that, well Velma anyway, so please read and enjoy.

* * *

Velma sat in a chair, in a room, that was full of mechanical electronics, fussing over a new project she was working on. She had been working on it for three days now, and the gang was starting to worry about her. She only ever left the room to have something to eat, sleep, and ect.

As she sat their in the chair working on her project, the lights went out.

"No, not now, why did the power have to go out now," she asked. "_This ruins every thing, all my hard work,_" she thought to herself.

After checking a few other power supplies it was quit obvious that the power had defiantly gone out. Yeah, she new that it was out when the lights went out, but still there was a chance she could be wrong, or so she hoped.

Without power her project was lost, dead. It reacquired plenty of power at the exact stage she was at.

Just then the door open to the basement, as that was the room she kept all her work in.

"Hi Velms," said Shaggy holding a torch in his hand.

"Hey Shaggy, could you please not point that thing in my eyes," replied Velma holding her hands over her face.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Shaggy pointing the torch onto the ground.

"So, how will your project go without power," asked Shaggy.

"Not so well, in fact it won't go at all now, I needed the power at that exact moment to get the small chip to work, but now that the power went out I have blown the chip," she replied.

"You know, I really can't see what you find so fun in this stuff", said Shaggy, as he walked over to the circuit board and looked at it with his torch.

"That's because you don't find any thing but eating fun," replied Velma, giggling to herself.

Just then Shaggy turned around and faced her.

"I don't find any thing fun but eating huh," he asked her.

This shocked Velma, she wasn't expecting that type of reply from him.

"Come with me, and let's see what fun really is," said Shaggy taking her by the hand and pulling her up the basement stairs.

"Hey," said Velma, but that didn't stop Shaggy, he just kept pulling her.

It wasn't long before they were out of the basement, and near the door that lead outside. Now that Velma thought about it, it was actually a bit cold.

"You will need to put on you winter coat," Shaggy told her. She did as he told her, still not sure, what he was going to show her, or where Scooby, Daphne, and Fred were.

After she had gotten her coat on, Shaggy then came up from behind her and took of her glasses. Then proceeded to put his hands over her eyes.

"Hey, why did you do that for," asked Velma in surprise.

"You'll see," was all Shaggy said. He then open the door, with one hand while the other he kept over her eyes.

As soon as the door was open, Velma could feel a cold breeze touch her face which caused her to shiver. She had been in the basement for three days, and had not once looked outside. Which meant that she didn't know that it had been snowing for two days now.

As Soon as they walked out of the house they where on the path that Fred, and Shaggy had cleaned earlier that day. Shaggy told Velma to stop. He then took, his hand off of her eyes, and gave her back her glasses. As soon as he had taken his hand off of Velma's eyes she could see white, but was not quite sure what it was, it wasn't till she put her glasses on that she realized that it was snow.

"How long has this been here", asked Velma quietly, still looking around at the beautiful sight the snow brought her.

"It's been here for two days now", replied Shaggy.

Just then they saw Daphne, Fred and Scooby come from around the house, which by the way was a house that Daphne's father bought for them to stay in when it was holidays.

"Hey Guys, lets build a snow man. I have some really nice clothes he can wear, and then we can have a snow ball fight", said Daphne.

"Rokay", said Scooby jumping up and down.

And so the gang went off, and Velma had the most fun she had ever had in the last week. They had made a snow man, which Daphne had made sure was dressed in the proper clothes. They then had a snow ball fight, the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

This meant the girls were out numbered, but the boys didn't count on Velma coming up with an Idea on using Daphne's old battery hair dryer to blow out two snow balls at a time at quite high speed.

They then made some snow angels and were just about out of breath when the power came back on.

"Let's go inside and turn the heater on and make some hot chocolate," said Shaggy, running for the house soon followed by the others.

It wasn't long before the whole house was nice and warm, and they all had hot chocolates in their hands/paws. {Yeah, I know dogs can't eat chocolate, but Scooby can}.

"What do you guys want to do now," asked Velma, not wanting the fun she had been having today to come to an end.

"We, can have a game of Monopoly," suggested Fred. Everyone just groaned.

"Hey, we can make it interesting. We can have teams," said Fred.

"How would that work Freddy, there are five of us," pointed out Daphne.

"Ummm... does any one just want to be the banker," asked Fred.

"Ri, rill", volunteered Scooby.

And so after sorting out who would be on what teams, which was a little hard, as every one wanted to be on Fred's team, {he was the best at the game} but in the end it turned out that the captain of a team should pick his or her team mate. So Fred picked Daphne, which left Velma and Shaggy on the other team.

After about ten rounds on the board, Fred's team had built three houses on the light blues {the second lowest properties}, but after another five rounds, Velma's team had managed to buy the dark blues {the highest properties}.

And it wasn't long before they had Fred's team nearly bankrupt. It was on the twenty fifth round, Daphne was already out of the game.

Fred was coming past the dark blues; he needed a six to get past them. He rolled the dice and got a five, landing on the highest property. Leaving Velma and Shaggy the winner's of the game, and Fred a little hurt, well his pride anyway. He never lost the game of Monopoly before.

They then decided to have tea and head off for bed to have more fun the next day. Velma lay in her bed and thought about all the fun she had that that day. She realized just how wrong she had been about what fun really was.

* * *

Okay, there it is, I know, its not my best, but I wanted to write it after reading something, that kinda pointed out that Velma liked to work on her projects more then have fun with the gang.

I wanted to try and change this by my story, so if anyone actually got as far as to finish this story, I would really appreciate a review on your thoughts for this Story. :)

Thanks.

K.C.


End file.
